


A Miko Witch

by WhisperingKage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi stared at the letter that had been delivered to her via owl. What in the world was Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft?  And why did they want her to go there? A collection of Harry Potter/IY Drabbles/oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an Alternate Universe

Kagome rolled her eyes as her long time boyfriend played the big bad teacher; honestly he took his job _way_ to seriously. Here he was taking time out of _their_ busy schedule to tutor two of his less then grade A students and what did they do? Sat there looking like morons…honestly kids these days…

She huffed as she looked out the window from her seat in the back row…he had promised her they would go out tonight…hit up a movie or something and here she was listening as he lectured his students on the history of something or another. She was not happy, then again it was his job…even so she could still pout!

Severus Snape sighed as his girlfriend pouted like a teenage girl in the back corner of his class. Yes he had promised to take her out but…that was before his two _favorite_ students got F's on their last test, which was merely a practice test for the _real_ test. If they failed it meant he failed and that was _not_ acceptable. It didn't help that he had gone to school with one of the boy's father, they weren't friends far from it but he would not be blamed if the man's son failed.

Even so he felt bad, very bad…it had been so long since they had an actual date they had been dating since their freshmen year in high school and here he was twenty-five years old and teaching history. What made him feel even worse was that tonight he was going to ask her to be his wife…and here they were stuck in his class room with his two _best_ students.

Kagome sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face, God being in his classroom brought back horrid memories of math classes long passed. How many years did that horrid subject ruin her life? She sighed again as she glanced out the window. Wasn't that Remus? She smiled yes it was!

Remus was one of her best friends when they were in high school; she found it odd that he had become a student counselor at the same school as her boyfriend…seeing as they weren't the best of friends in school. She shook her head as she stood up stretching lightly gaining not only her boyfriends attention but the two students as well.

"I just saw Remus…I'm going to go chat with him. I'll see you in a bit." She smiled lightly as he nodded stiffly pushing the two boys heads back down to look at their books. She shook her head as she paused in front of him giving him a light peck on the lips before leaving the room, her heels clicking on the empty hallway.

He sighed as she left, jealously starting to rear its ugly head, everyone but her seemed to know that Remus had a crush on her in high school. He did not want her being alone with him at all, but there was nothing he could do. He huffed as he turned to the reason why he couldn't do anything. "Turn to page two hundred and fifty four. Read it, memorize it, re write it, and have it done by the time I get back."

He gave them one last pointed glare before leaving the room shutting the door harshly behind him. He glared at the floor as he made his way to Remus's office. He didn't bother to knock but walked right in. His eyes landed on Kagome, she was sitting on Remus's desk her mouth open in mid speech, Remus turned to him from filing some papers. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He ignored him and lightly grabbed the stunned Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the office, shutting the door behind him. He rolled his eyes as he turned around to face her only to meet her angry eyes. "What was that?" He ignored her and tugged her down the hall.

She huffed as he dragged her back towards his room, knowing he wouldn't answer her unless he wanted to, he was just to stubborn. Then again so was she, she quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp, and glared at him as he turned to look at her.

He ran a hand through his hair knowing he was in for a long argument, one that he couldn't afford to have not only while at his work place but knowing he had two slackers in his room. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small box inside shoving it in her face. "Look."

She rolled her eyes at him but did look, and gasped loudly, looking from the box to him and the box then back to him. "Is this…what I think it is?" He nodded a light blush on his face, he never was to good with expressing how he felt. "Yes." He blinked when she almost tackled him to the floor with a hug. "I love you!" He smiled lightly and hugged her back, "I know and is that a yes?"

She pulled back, happy tears gathering in her eyes, "Yes it's a yes!" He chuckled lightly as she leaned up to kiss him. He smiled lovingly at her when she pulled away, opening the small box and held it out to him, "Well…it won't be very romantic if I put it on myself." He nodded as he pulled out the ring and gently placed it on her ring finger.

She squealed happily and hugged him once more, "I love you!" She gave him a quick peck before pulling back, "Oh…I have to tell Remus!" He blinked as she turned her back on him and practically ran back to Remus's office. He scowled as he stalked back to his classroom ready to take out his anger on his two favorite students.


	2. Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool
> 
> He was a fool, chasing his 'dreams' knowing it would bring nothing more than pain to all. She was a fool for trusting him, for believing his lies, even worse she was a fool for loving him…

"You are a fool, Tom Riddle." Tom said nothing to the young woman who had spoken, his eyes glued to the scroll before him.  
  
It was filled with powerful spells and forgotten magic, said magic would help him further his goal of taking over the magical community. As it was he had recently graduated from Hogwarts and was well on his way to meeting his goals.  
  
"A foolish fool set on a foolish goal." He sighed as he looked up from the scroll to face the young woman who spoke, the woman who held the key to his future.  
  
"I think we've established that you think I am a fool…" She nodded from her spot on the wall next to him.  
  
"You are a fool with an unwarranted vendetta." He sighed again as he got up from his desk and stood across from her. His eyes hard and cold, looking out of place on his handsome young face.  
  
"It is not unwarranted… They deserve everything that will happen." She snorted.  
  
"Nobody deserves what you have planned for the magical community." He smirked, his face becoming twisted with hate.  
  
"Even so, it is thanks to you and your knowledge that my goal will be made easier, my dear Kagome." She stiffened yet did not deny his words, if she had not met him he never would have been introduced to the magic that would help him take over the magical community so easily. Once again because of a stupid mistake on her part thousands were going to suffer.  
  
Said mistake was visiting following her instincts on a class trip to the UK, they had once again lead her to a world full of magic and promise. It was there that she had met the charming young man standing before her. But his handsome visage hid the dark angry hatred lurking just below the surface; even so she had taken up with him on the foolish thought that she could help him like she had Inu Yasha.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
He smirked as he stalked towards her a strange sense of pride filled him as she backed away from him caution in her eyes. On more than one occasion he had lashed out at her, but it was needed; she had to learn her place, which was under him. He smiled at her; his face no longer twisted by hate as he gently ran his fingers across her cheek, she was a sight to behold and he felt a surge of manly pride knowing she was his.  
  
She flinched at his touch, even though his fingers were soft and gentle they were already coated in blood.  
  
"I was a fool to trust you…" Once she realized he meant her no harm, this time, she leaned into his touch.  
  
"I am an even bigger fool for loving you." She met his gaze as his soft lips which could spew forth such hateful words met her own. The kiss far from soft and loving, it was harsh and possessive, like him. Even so she was still left breathless when he pulled away a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Regardless, you are my fool." He turned on his heel and left her alone in his study. How true his words were.


	3. Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog Days
> 
> Sirius knew being a Black was going to suck…but this? Here he was trapped in his dog form, dead to the rest of the world. His life sucked… But at least he had her. It was a good thing she was a dog person.
> 
> Beta'd by: Rangu Dreams

 

 

Kagome sighed as she sat beside a rather large scruffy looking dog, said dog had his head in her lap as his eyes scanned the crowd with an intelligence no mere animal should have.  
  
Kagome absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his fur as she zoned out, they had been sitting in the park for the last few hours in hopes of catching a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter.  
  
She jumped as the dog sat up, his tail wagging as he looked at a young teen who was sitting on the swings alone.  
  
Kagome looked the boy over, he was handsome for a boy his age and if she was fifteen years younger than her own thirty years, she would have fallen head over heels, but she was not.  
  
"Is that him, Inu?" The dog nodded and gazed at the boy longing in his eyes, which was understandable. He no doubt wanted to walk over to the boy but he could not. The boy thought he was dead, which in a sense was true, he was no longer the person he used to be.  
  
"I see…he is quite the looker." The dog snorted. She laughed as she ran her hands through his fur.  
  
"Now, now no need to get jealous I am too old for him. Besides I'm more of a dog person…" The dog rolled his eyes at her horrible pun. She laughed as she scratched behind his ears in an attempt to appease him. He decided to indulge her and let her do as she pleased, his eyes glued to the young boy that used to be his god son, back when he was Sirius Black.  
  
He unconsciously whined when Harry got up and left the park, he was no doubt still torn up over his 'death'. The damn curtain did not kill him, no it merely transported him to Japan; which wouldn't have been so bad if he was not stuck in his dog form with no way to change back. Luckily for him he had met Kagome, who was magical and could tell he was no ordinary dog.  
  
She took him home and to his disbelief was able to not only understand him, but was willing to let him stay with her seeing as she was all alone on the big shrine she called home. It was not long before they became good companions and friends.  
  
By the one year mark they knew everything there was to know about each other. It wasn't long before he found himself in love with her and cursed his luck as a Black, bad luck ran in their family, for how could he ever hope to be anything more than friends with her while stuck in his dog form?  
  
Luckily for him she was an open minded about many things and it was not long before they became lovers. Now there was a time when he thought such things were wrong and plain disgusting, but in truth he was a human stuck in a dog body and he knew for a fact there were people out there in the world doing much more disgusting things. So their relationship was not as wrong as it sounded, then again they both knew it would still be looked down on and therefore hid it the best they could.  
  
As far as anyone else was concerned she was just a girl who loved her dog and he was just a dog who loved his master. They were happy, and that was all that mattered, even so he could not quell his desire to check in on Harry and Kagome was more than willing to humor him, which was why they were now vacationing in the London. Let's just say there was a reason he hated muggle planes…


	4. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The Greater Good
> 
> Everything he had done up to now had been for the greater good. A means to an end, which was to kill Voldemort. But as he stood there, his wand pointed at the only woman he had ever truly loved, he faltered.

Kagome smiled sadly at him as he stared at her in disbelief. She completely ignored the rest of the people in the room and their various expressions. Shock, betrayal, anger, hate, pity, disgust. The list could go on but she did not care about them. The only person she cared about was staring at her as if his very world had been ripped apart.  
  
"Harry." Even she was shocked by the pitiful sound of her voice. But she pushed it down. She offered him a small sad smile and reached out to touch his hand. She felt a bit of herself die when he flinched back. She pulled her hand back, her bangs hiding her blue eyes which were full of unshed tears.  
  
So took a deep breath wishing to get this over with and steeled herself, wiping away everything she was feeling. She pushed it down until only two feelings were left in her. Love and acceptance. She looked back up at him a peaceful smile on her face. She ignored the gasps of the others in the room and once again focused only on Him.  
  
"Harry…you have to." She watched with sad eyes as he shook his head in disbelief, the shock finally wearing off.  
  
He reached for her and grabbed her hands, willing her to look him in the eye. "Kagome! I can't I can't do this!"  
  
Kagome shook her head at him lightly, a small tear escaping her eye. "You have no choice. It's me or the world and I for one refuse to let the world fall into his hands simply because of me." Her voice was level and clam, the total opposite of what she was feeling inside. Yet she would not let it show.  
  
Harry whimpered, acting and sounding much like a lost child. "I-please there has to be another way!" His voice was pleading, heart breaking.  
  
She shook her head and offered everyone in the room a small sad smile. "There is not. You have to Harry and its okay…so please do it now before I blame Kami for what is about to happen." Her voice was softer, barely audible and had an under tone of pleading.  
  
He gulped, he could feel the stares of everyone and for once he wished they would just go away. That it would all go away so it was just the two of them. But…he knew that wouldn't happen and he also knew he had no time to dilly dally. The Death Eaters were no doubt on their trail.  
  
That was the story of his life, had been for the past two years. Ever since Voldemort had come back, publicly, the shit had hit the fan and it was up to him and his small group of friends, no warriors, to fight back. It was during said fights, and there were many, that they had met Kagome. She was from Asia and had joined the fight simply because it irked her very being for someone like Voldemort to be alive.  
  
They let her join, of course many were doubtful and weary of her but over time she gained their trust, their friendship, and his love. Yet, here they were…standing at a threshold, he blinked back tears as his mind was assaulted by the various memories they had made, he had to do this. He was the chosen one and it was his destiny…but why did it have to be her?  
  
"I don't want to do this…" His voice was dull and listless.  
  
Kagome sighed as she let go of his hands, her face hardening, she would not let him waver, she would not let him turn his back on the world, no, not for her. "Harry!" Every one jumped at the amount of anger in her voice. "Stop this blubbering! You are a man and you have to do this. It doesn't matter if you want to or not. You're the chosen one, you're the only one who can do this!" She glared at him, anger was the easiest of things to feel right now, it made everything else fade into the background.  
  
He glared right back at her, his famous temper taking over. "Well I don't want to! All my life I've been told I'm the chosen one! Does anyone care what I want? No! I want to get married! I want to settle down and I want to have kids! Not have the fate of the world on my shoulders! I am one man!" He huffed, trying to catch his breath, completely ignoring the gasps and soft crying on his friends around him.  
  
He had never let anyone even have a small inkling of what her felt or thought about being the chosen one, nor had he ever let anyone, besides Kagome, know his dreams. They were not of glory, fame, and fortune. No, he just wanted a normal life and it seemed once again the bloody git was going to rip it away from him.  
  
"Well Harry I have some news for you. You can't have any of that if you don't do this! I'm the last Horcrux, his bloody daughter! If you don't kill me you can't kill him! Think of all the people he has hurt! The lives he's taken and the families he's ruined! I've had to live with it every day for the past eighteen years!" She paused to let her words sink in.  
  
"Harry please…I'm not worth the world…" She started to break, her eyes were flowing with tears as her face contorted in pain. She slammed her hands against her chest. "I'm not worth it now do it!" Her voice held such authority that it shocked everyone else in the room. For she had just ordered someone, no the man she loved to kill her.  
  
Harry grit his teeth and raised his wand, it was shaking and his vision was blurry, he did not want to do this. But he had to. She was right, she was the last Horcrux and if he didn't kill her he couldn't kill her father, he couldn't kill Voldemort.  
  
He had to do this…it was for the greater good…  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He dropped his wand as if it scorched him, the green light from the curse illuminating the small room.  
  
Her pained face as the curse hit her chest.  
  
The way she seemed to fall almost in slow motion.  
  
The shocked, pained, and pity full faces of his friends.  
  
His face contorted in pain, as tears fell from his eyes, his heart breaking.  
  
What, what had he done? He quickly kneeled down next to her and gathered her crumpled form into his arms. Her body was still warm with life yet he knew it was slowly fading from her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't! Don't go! I love you…please. It has to be you…no one but you…." He held her tighter as she smiled at him, the life fading from her eyes.  
  
"I love…you…" Her face slackened and her whole body went limp. He grit his teeth as raw emotions assaulted him left and right. All he wanted to do was scream, and so he did.  
  
He let out such a primal scream, full of pain and loss, that all that heard it felt his pain. All the females in the small room were crying at the tragedy that had just unfolded around them and were wrapped in the arms of the few males in the room.  
  
Yet again anther life had been ruined, dreams shattered, and a love broken…all for the greater good.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspoken Bonds
> 
> She had always been there for him, whether he liked it or not and that would never change.

"You don't have to do this…." He glared as he turned back to the task at hand.  
  
"I do! I have to!" She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"No you don't, there has to be another way." He snorted.  
  
"There is no other way! If there was I wouldn't be doing this! Do you think I want to do this?" She flinched away from him yet stood her ground his attitude was what would be expected.  
  
"Draco…" He sighed as he turned to face her.  
  
"You know what just go! Get out of here!" She stood her ground even as he took a menacing step towards her.  
  
"GO! I don't want to see your face!" She shook her head at him, this was the one time she would not do as he asked.  
  
"No…I told you I will always stand by your side…" He trembled as she pulled him into her arms.  
  
"I will always be here for you even if you don't want me to." She shifted to hold up his weight as he practically collapsed against her, he was no doubt dead tired.  
  
He had been repairing the thing behind him for the past three months, all of which she had spent with him, by his side as he worked well into the night. She held him as he broke down and sobbed into her shoulder, many would think him weak for this display but he was not.  
  
He was a mere boy burden by the expectations of others. He had his path chosen and thrust upon him without any consideration as to what he wanted. She knew that feeling as well being _that_ man's daughter whether it was well known or not she was still branded all the same.  
  
She cooed to him as she lowered them to the dusty floor of the cluttered room they were in.  
  
"Shush…all will be fine…" He clutched her to him as she ran her thin fingers through his platinum hair. She glared at the thing he was assigned the job of fixing, it was not only tiring but it was wearing him down on many levels.  
  
Guilt flashed through her body, it was all that man's fault! If only she had killed him when she had the chance…but now the opportunity was long gone. He no longer trusted her as he used to, not after she had made an unbreakable bond with Draco to stand by his side no matter what, to do whatever it took to protect him, to love him and him alone. He had not been pleased, she had gone against him and in doing so he no longer trusted her, his own daughter.  
  
She shook her head to dispel her thoughts, it would do her no good to think of a past long gone. Not when the here and now was so much more important. She hummed lightly to him as he curled into him, yes there was a time when he would rather die than be seen like this but many things had changed. Too many things and all too fast, he was tittering on the edge and she was no longer sure she could keep pulling him back from it. Even so if the day came he tittered over the edge she would fall with him, not only because she vowed to but because she wanted to.  
  
She would go where he went, endure what he endured; in fact she could and would endure anything as long as she could stay by his side. She would face anything even that man so long as she could stay with him and she knew he felt the same even if he never said it…otherwise he never would have made the vow he had. She smiled to herself as she continued to run her fingers through his hair his sobs quieting.  
  
The bond they had was strong and it would continue to get stronger with every hurdle they came across it grew and she knew she would give up everything to make sure it was never broken. Their bond was one that would never be broken.  
  
"Kagome…." She smiled down at him as he held her tighter to him.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" He buried his head in her lap even so his words were clear as day to her.  
  
"We'll get through this right?" She frowned at him.  
  
"Of course we will, and even if we don't we'll still be together…" He nodded but said nothing.  
  
They were not fools; they both knew they could be killed at any given moment by both sides of the war. Even so they would face them both hand in hand and if the day came they were struck down they would still be tighter such was their bond.  
  
A bond forged by love and reinforced by hard times, like the saying goes if it doesn't kill you it'll only make you stronger. As it was times were hard and were getting harder so to would their bond grow stronger.


	6. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions Assistant
> 
> It has always been Kagome's dream to be a potions mixer, so when her aunt contacts her about being the potions masters assistant she readily agrees. Sadly for her she makes a bad impression on the first day…oops.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the deserted hallways of Hogwarts, it was currently summer vacation and she was stuck here. Why, you might ask? Well, after her adventures in the Feudal Era everything else just seemed boring. So what did her mother do? Oh just send her half way across the freaking world to visit her great aunt McGonagall. Who was her grandfathers half sister, same dad different mom.  
  
So here she was twenty five year old miko and ex-time traveler, savior of the feudal era, guardian no miko, and totally lost. She huffed as she glared at the wall across from her which looked exactly like every other freaking wall in this place!  
  
"Damn walls…" She huffed in anger as she turned around only to bump into another damn wall!  
  
"ITAA! BAKA NO WALL!" She rubbed her poor nose as she continued to mutter curses in her native tongue.  
  
"I am not a wall and if I was I would take offensive to the words that are escaping your mouth."   
  
Kagome blinked at the usage of her native tongue and looked up past the 'wall'. Wow. He was handsome for a man obviously in his late thirties. His long black hair fell in waves to rest above his broad shoulders. His skin was pale which helped his dark brown eyes stand out on his aristocratic face. He was tall and lithe, yet she knew from the stinging in her pert nose that he had muscles hidden under his long black robes.  
  
"It is rude to stare." She blushed as she stood up and bowed to him in apology.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair.  
  
"It is fine. If you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you here. I was not aware we had students staying here this summer…" She could feel his eyes roam over her body, which was clad in black skinny jeans and a black skin-tight long sleeve shirt, she blushed.  
  
"Though you are obviously not a student…" She blushed.  
  
"I am here because I was asked to help the teachers with anything they need in order to get ready for the new year. Though I must say I hope to help the potions class teacher the most. I love herbs and brewing potions. Then again, I heard he's a little stuck up you know? Apparently he's got that 'better then thou' thing going on. Then again, I'm used to people like that and I'm sure I can deal with anything so long as I get to work with herbs and brew portions." She smiled happily as memories of brewing broths and potions with Kaede washed over her. She blinked and dismissed them. She smiled up at the man as he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You still haven't told me who you are." She blushed again, where were her manners?  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I am Professor-"  
  
"Ah there you are Kagome!" Kagome blinked as she turned to face her aunt.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you." She placed her hand on Kagome's back and gently prodded her towards the way she came. Kagome paused and turned back towards the man.  
  
"It was nice to meet you…" She trailed off realizing she never got his name.  
  
Her aunt paused and turned to look at what had captured her niece's attention.  
  
"Oh! Professor Snape I didn't notice you." Kagome hid her giggle as Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can tell." Her aunt blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Anyways, I take it you've met my great niece Kagome. She'll be here to help us teachers out; you know getting things ready for the next generation of new wizards and witches." Snape nodded his eyes catching Kagome's.  
  
"I see well if I need any help with my potions class I'll be sure to ask her. Seeing as she just loves herbs and brewing…" Kagome blushed, oops…  
  
-.- -.- -.- -.-  
  
"Brew it again; it's not the right color." Kagome huffed as he turned his back on her, dismissing her and her latest potion. Jerk. No wonder he had such a bad reputation. Even so she bit her tongue, he had after all agreed to take her on as his apprentice. But that didn't mean he had to be so mean! She wasn't used to half of the terms they used for herbs. Then again of course there would be differences; she was from Japan.  
  
"I will not repeat myself, Ms. Kagome." She nodded as she quickly moved to pour out her messed-up potion all the while mocking him in her mind. She was so caught up in her childish antics that she didn't realize her hands were going to be in the way of the scorching hot potion she was about to pour into the drain…and she started to pour it. She hissed in pain as she dropped the scorching hot liquid.  
  
"Ittaaai!" She held her burnt hands to her chest as the potion pooled around her.  
  
She blinked through the tears as Professor Snape appeared in front of her and gently pried her hands away from her chest and waved his wand over them. Instantly the pain was replaced by a soothing comfort. Her breathing returned to normal as he gently massaged the healing skin of her hands.  
  
"Thank you." He nodded and muttered an incantation under his breath that made the spilled potion return to the fallen pot.  
  
"You need to be more cautious. Especially when disposing of potions." She nodded as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.  
  
"I know. Anyway I should get back to work on re-brewing the potion." She walked over to the supply cupboard and began grabbing the needed ingredients, all the while hiding her blush.  
  
Snape sighed as he disposed of the potion and walked back to his desk to continue planning out his lesson plans for the coming year. Yet he could not stop glancing up from his work to check up on the clumsy young woman that had captured his interest. Originally he had taken her on as his apprentice to mess with her for calling him stuck up and what not. Yet as time went on he began to enjoy her company. He sighed as she once again cut her finger trying to cut up some ginger snap roots.  
  
The woman was worse than Neville… He stood up and quickly caught her before she could shove it in her mouth.  
  
"Never put your finger in your mouth when brewing potions.…you never know what might happen." He mentally smirked as she flushed.  
  
"I-I know…it's just a habit." He nodded as he waved his wand over her finger and fixed the marred flesh. He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Then it is a habit you must work on breaking. I thought you said you were used to working with herbs and brewing?" Kagome flushed at his condescending tone.  
  
"I am! It's just I get confused…your books use different names for certain things…plus I'm used to brewing certain potions differently…like with this one…some of the steps are unneeded and they confuse me…" He nodded.  
  
"So you're blaming the book for your mishaps?" She flushed in anger.  
  
"No! I'm just explaining why…never mind. I'll just get back to work…" She pulled her finger out of his grasp and turned back to her task.  
  
He sighed as he returned to his desk.  
  
"Do it the way you are used to and if it turns out right, then I will take back my harsh words." He met her eyes as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'll take that bet." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It is not a bet, but a challenge." She smirked.  
  
"Want to change that?" He arched an eyebrow as he placed his quill down.  
  
"Depends…" She met his gaze.  
  
"Loser has to…do whatever the winner says for a week…" He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Now I know why you wanted to make this a bet…you want to force me to do things of a sexual nature…how unbecoming." Kagome blushed.  
  
"NO! You baka hentai!" He smirked her flustered form.  
  
"You said 'whatever'…" She huffed.  
  
"Anything that is non sex related then!" He chuckled lightly at her, yes he was acting out of character but this young woman brought out a side of him that not even Lily Evans could and he was going to enjoy it before he was once again forced to deal with thousands of young wizards and witches in training.  
  
"Deal…I suggest you get to brewing…" She huffed but did as he suggested as he went back to his lesson plans.  
  
It was thirty minutes later that he was brought out of his work by her shoving a vial of potion in his face.  
  
"Done!" He blinked at the vial and placed his quill down to take it from her.  
  
"Hmmm…the color is right…" He uncapped it and sniffed it.  
  
"The scent is right…" He carefully tipped it so one drop of the potion landed on his finger.  
  
"It feels okay…" He brought his finger to his mouth…  
  
Kagome paled.  
  
"No don't-" He licked it and arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why not?" She blushed but looked away.  
  
"It tastes right…wait…what potion is this?" His face became flushed as his body started to get heated.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"It's an affection amplifying potion it's supposed to amplify a person's feelings of love for another person and make them act on it…I learned to make it a long time ago…" He blinked as his eyes glazed over, Kagome becoming more and more attractive with each passing second.  
  
"…I see…well it seems to be working…" She blinked as she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"NANI?" He smirked at her as he stood up and leaned over his desk so his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Well you won the bet…what do you want me to do to you?"  
  
Kagome eeped and pulled back a blush on her face, yes she was attracted to the man across from her but Kami this was too much! It was odd seeing the stoic man look and try to act seductively…she really hated Kaede for teaching her how to make this particular potion. So was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Snape had moved from his spot and was now standing behind her his mouth by her ear.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting…"  
  
She jumped as his voice washed over her and moved to get away from him but was trapped by his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him…was that? Oh Kami! She turned red as something poked her behind.  
  
"Professor!" He chuckled against her neck.  
  
"Now, now you are far too old to be my student but if you want I guess I can play along…" He ran his hands over her flat toned stomach. She flushed and began to stutter.  
  
"O-oi! You said nothing of the sexual nature!" He sighed his breath tickling against her neck.  
  
"You're right…but I guess I can make an exception…" She shook her head.  
  
"NO! That's fine! Uh…I want you to…" She trailed off as h stared kissing her neck.  
  
"To?" She gulped as his hands moved from her stomach to her hips to pull her closer to him.  
  
"To- uh…oh my." She gasped as he ground into her behind causing her body to start reacting. He nibbled on her ear.  
  
"To what Ka-go-me?" Ah to hell with it! She decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned back into him, it had been far too long since she had craved the touch of another and damn was she craving his!  
  
"To do as you wish." He smirked against her.  
  
"Good." He turned her around so she was facing him and backed her up into his desk one hand reaching behind her to push his still unfinished lesson plans to the ground and lifted her so she was sitting on his desk with him in between her legs.  
  
She groaned as his hands kneaded her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. She nibbled and sucked on his neck as he ground into her heated core, she shiver as her erect nipples rubbed against his hard chest her clothing becoming suffocating. She pulled away long enough to pull her shirt and her bra off in one fluid movement.  
  
He smirked as his eyes roamed the pale perky flesh exposed to him he quickly started kneading said flesh, causing her to mew out in delight. He arched an eyebrow at the cute yet erotic noises that escaped her. He blinked in surprise when her small nimble hands started working on undoing his belt and pants. Once she achieved the goal her hands were shoved in said pants, they quickly grabbed his member and started to expertly work his flesh. He hissed as she continued to move her hands over his hard, weeping member.  
  
He groaned as she picked up her pace, he stopped kneading her breasts long enough to pull her hands from his pants. He smirked at her as she pouted. He picked her up and turned her so she was bent over his desk, her ass presented to him, her skirt rising up to show off her black lacey underwear. Said underwear was quickly pulled off exposing her glistening core. He grinned as he let his pants fall to his ankles as he positioned himself behind her and slowly began to enter her.  
  
They both hissed as he slowly slid into her tight core, once he was fully sheathed inside of her he groaned and started moving. It felt so damn good, how long had it been since he had indulge din the company of a woman? He hissed as she moved against him, far too damn long but he sure as hell was going to be giving in a lot more often. He groaned as he set a rhythm and began pounding into her he smirked as she moved against him asking for more, since she won the bet he gladly gave in.  
  
It was not long before she quivered around him as she came, her walls clenching his member coaxing him to join her in ecstasy. Which he did a few minutes later, he leaned over her as he spilled his seed into her awaiting womb. They both gasped as they tried to regain the art of breathing. He groaned as he pulled out of her a mixture of both of their liquid leaking down her thighs.  
  
Kagome groaned as she felt the sticky substance leak down her legs...but damn was it worth it. She chuckled as she remembered something. She looked over her shoulder at Snape who arched his eyebrow at her.  
  
"So…I think I like my way of brewing better…" He chuckled as he took off his cape and draped it over her.  
  
"I must agree. Maybe you can teach me how brew like that?" She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Maybe…but what will I get in return?" He smirked.  
  
"Well, let's see…"


	7. Draco Malfoy

**________________________________________**

Kagome smiled as she was hugged form behind, warm breath fanning across her ear. "Hello love." She laughed as she was lifted off the ground before being placed back down on it. She turned in the strong arms that were wrapped around her and leaned up on her toes to place a kiss on pale lips.

"Draco! Let the poor woman breath!" He laughed as he sent his mother an apologetic look. "Sorry mum." His mother merely laughed a sound he never thought he would hear again. After Potter had finally killed the dark lord his mother had left his father and moved them away from England.

It had been hard on both of them; his mother had spent so long building her life around his father that it was hard for her to adjust to being single. Luckily for them she had met and made friends with Ku-Loon Higurashi, another single mother. It was due to their friendship that he met his wife, Kagome.

He blinked as small hands caressed his face. "Draco?" He smiled down at his wife. "I'm fine, let's go. Diner is getting cold." Kagome nodded happily as she placed yet another kiss on his lips. Pulling away laughing as his mother made a mock gagging sound.


	8. Harry Potter

**________________________________________**

Kagome bit her lip as she looked around the large hall, having no idea where she was. She had been summoned to the Ministry of Magic to correct a few things on her magical visa. She had moved to England not even two months ago after piles of paperwork and yet they still somehow messed up.

She glanced to the left and then to the right of her, both hallways looked the same…dark, gloomy, and foreboding. "Damnit.." She cursed under her breath. She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed it and twisted it as she turned around to face her 'attacker'.

"Ow!" She blinked as papers flew everywhere and instantly gasped letting go of her 'attacker'." Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" She crouched down, keeping her knees together so she didn't flash her panties. Deep blue eyes met green eyes as their hands touched. Hovering over a piece of paper. She glanced down at the paper and her eyes widened. "You're my case worker?"

Green eyes blinked in surprise as he gathered the rest of his paper and stood up offering her a helping hand. "Ms. Higurashi?" She nodded. "Yup…Mr…?" He gave her a boyish smile. "Harry, Harry Potter. I was looking for you…come this way please we just have a few things to figure out before you are legally able to use your magic in England…"

Kagome nodded, and let him lead her to his office, her hand still in his, rethinking her vow to tear into her case worker…he was pretty cute…and she did need someone to show her around England...


	9. Severus Snape

**  
**

Kagome sighed, her hand copying the text from her book into a notebook, her gaze on the old pages of her text book. She paused in her writing getting the book down and stretching her arms above her head with a loud yawn.

Severus Snape looked up form grading a paper and looked at her, arching an eyebrow as she closed her eyes, her arms still above her head, and arched her back even more. His eyes trailed down her pale slim neck and rested on her large breasts as she stuck them out even more letting out a low groan as she cracked her back.

He looked away from her a blush on his face, cursing his improper thoughts. Ones not becoming of a teacher to think about a student. With a low gruff cough he gained her attention, not meting her curious blue eyes. “If you’re that tired go to bed Ms. Higurashi.”

Kagome merely sat back in her chair with a smile and shook her head. “Nope, I’m fine professor besides I want you to look at this potion, I think you’ll like it.”

He merely offered her a small crooked smile, “You know you could use a translation spell instead of doing it by hand.” He bit back a chuckle as she groaned and let her head fall to thump against the table. “Oh yeah…”


End file.
